Kagome's Friend
by SangoMarie
Summary: Inuyasha meets a friend of Kagome's... DISCLAIMER: I Dont Own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Inuyasha, please?"

"No Kagome,"

Kagome sighed and followed the half demon down the path along with the group of shard hunters.

"But I really need to go back" Kagome said

"What so you can take another test?" the hanyou asked while looking at her

"Well, actually…." Kagome stopped and looked at the ground trying to figure out how to tell him.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well… I actually want to go back because an old friend of mine is coming town for the next few days. And I kind of promised her I'd visit with her and allow her to stay at our place." Kagome said not looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her, "No, you know we're looking for the jewel shards AND Naraku."

Kagome sighed again, "I know but this was planned way before I fell into the well, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at the young girl questionably. "Really?"

"Inuyasha, I used to have a life before falling into the well you know…"

Inuyasha never considered that fact. "Well I'm sure you can make it up to her some other time."

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"Well um because…." Kagome twiddled her thumbs while trying to look at him.

"Well why not?" Inuyasha said with a tad bit of anger in his voice.

"Well because she's not from this country!" Kagome practically screamed.

Everyone looked at Kagome with shocked faces.

"She's from another country far away from Japan. And this is the only time she'll be able to visit." Kagome Told Inuyasha.

"Feh, no way. This person may try to kill you," Inuyasha said crossing his arms across his chest.

Kagome shook her head. "I've known her since third grade! She'd never hurt me!"

"Feh! How long?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome dropped her bag and rummaged through it till she found a letter. Kagome looked at it really quickly, smiling when coming across part of the letter. "Well?"

"She's staying for a week," Kagome answered while putting the letter back.

"Fine you can go," Inuyasha said. Kagome squealed with joy.

"Yay!" Kagome hugged him with a squeal, surprising him and the group. "If you want Inuyasha, you can come meet her when my family and I go to the airport to pick her up."

Inuyasha shock his head and lead his pack towards the well. "Nah I'll stay here instead."

"You sure?" Kagome said with a smile and a giggle.

"I'm sure."

_Hours Later….._

"Hurry Mom or we're gona be late!" Kagome shouted.

"Hang on let me grab my purse then we can go," Kagome's Mom said while grabbing her purse.

Kagome waited by the door while her mom placed her shoes on. The two Higurashi Women walked to the stairs, enjoying each other's company. The silence was broken when a certain half demon decided to jump out from the God Tree.

"Oi, is it ok if I come?"

Kagome screamed when Inuyasha jumped in front of her, Mrs. Higurashi just laughed and took out a cap from her purse. "Here put this on if you are coming with us." Mama told the young hanyou. Kagome just snirred in disgust while watching her mom put the hat onto Inuyasha. The trio then walked down the Shrine's steps to the Higurashi's car. Inuyasha stood and watched while Kagome and her mom got into the car.

"Inuyasha, come on. Otherwise we're gona be late!" Kagome practically shouted. "But I rather run then ride in that metal trap." Inuyasha said looking at her. Kagome got out and practically shoved him into the car. "No you can't. You'd never get paste the airport security." Kagome said while getting back into the car and helping him to buckle up. "Step on the gas Mama," Kagome said while buckling up. Inuyasha gripped the seats in the back of the car as Mrs. Higurashi stepped on the gas. They zoomed through Tokyo all the way to the airport. Kagome's mom dropped her and Inuyasha near the gates, "I'm gona park the car, wait for me Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter and pulled away from the crib. Kagome watched her mom disappear among rows of cars. She looked Inuyasha who had his sleeve covering is over sensitive nose. Kagome laughed.

"What you laughing at wench," Inuyasha asked with a questioning glare.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you came," Kagome said while watching for her mom.

"Well it was better than traveling all the way to Sango's village," Inuyasha said while rubbing his nose. He could hear loud whooshing noises all around him. He hated these loud noises. But Kagome seemed to be unfazed. He watched Kagome lean against a pole and took something out of her pocket.

"What's that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously and sniffing the strange device in her hand.

"It's a cell phone, allows me to call people from where ever I am. I can also send messages on my phone." Kagome said while look at her phone. "Her plane should be landing in ten minutes," she said while putting her phone away. Inuyasha just shrugged and watched the ciaos going on around them. Cars where stopping and going, unloading people and luggage. Somewhere loading back into the cars. Inuyasha turned when he heard Kagome's mom returning.

"Let's go!" Kagome practically squealed. She and Her mom lead Inuyasha through sliding doors. The two talked while Kagome kept on eye on Inuyasha. When they came to the escalator Inuyasha just leapt to the top after making sure no one was watching. He saw shake her head while still talking to her mom as they rode the, very slow, escalator to the top and walked with Inuyasha till they came to a security check point.

"We can wait for her here," Kagome's mom said. Mamas spotted some seats and lead the two over and sat down while waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh life can be such pain…. Especially when you get writers block… Here's the second chapter of Kagome's Friend… I'm still trying to decide if I want her friend to "accidently" fall into the well or not… may do another Kagome's Friend story since I have two ideas for it… idk yet…. So without any further ado... here's Kagome's Friend Chapter Two, and As Always I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, although… if I win the lottery… I may buy him…. But I rather have Fluffy-sama… ok.. Maybe… both….. idk…. Um… sorry… here's the story :D**

Inuyasha started to fidget just from waiting for this friend of Kagomes within a minute. Kagome noticed and shook her head. "Inuyasha can't you relax for like 5 minutes?" She asked her friend.

"Keh."

"Just arrived flight 15 from the United States, will be off loading at Gate 7."

Kagome squealed happily and got up. Inuyasha followed while trying to grab his ever faithful (Tetsaguiga), but sadly it was in Mrs. H's car. He said and looked at Kagome seeing that she was staring at some sort of frame with two people, with blue shirts, black pants, and a black and blue cap, standing on each side of the metal frame. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked.

"That's her plane! She should be coming out any second now!" Kagome partially exclaimed. Only person not sitting was Mrs. H and she was trying her best not to laugh at the two young teens.

Kagome didn't move from her spot nor took her eyes away from the security check point. Soon a crowd of people walked through the check point. Somewhere carrying bags, while others were carrying a child or nothing at all. One of them was a girl with brown curly hair, who seemed to be walking towards Kagome with a smile on her face. She was wearing a green and gold tee and blue jeans.

"Kagome! Oh my god is that really you?" the girl asked while stretching her arms out to give the other girl a hug. Kagome squealed and hugged her old friend. "YES ITS ME! Are you Sure your Sandra?" Kagome asked while leading her over to Mrs. H and Inuyasha. Sandra nodded "heck yes I'm sure," she smiled when she saw Mrs. H. "Mrs. H! Long time no see!" "Hai, it's been awhile," Mrs. said while getting up to hug Sandra. "How I missed you two," Sandra said while pulling away from Mrs. H, this is when Sandra first saw Inuyasha standing in his normal posture, his hands shoved into his red sleeves. "Hello and you are?" she asked him. Before Inuyasha could answer, "That's Inuyasha, you remember me telling you about him right?" Kagome told her. Sandra thought for second then nodded, "Yep the half-human tragedy."

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha put on a questioning face, but before he could ask Kagome and Mrs. H led Sandra to the escalator so they could get her bags. This time, Inuyasha rode the escalator after Kagome pushed him ahead of her and Sandra. Kagome and Sandra both started giggling when Inuyasha gripped the railing as it went down. Inuyasha turned and growled at the two but it caused them to laugh even more.

"So…*giggle* sorry...*giggle* Inuyasha... *giggle* but your face looks so funny!" Kagome said while Sandra tried to gain her composure. "It's true, I never seen someone do that before," Sandra said. "um… you did that once when we went shopping that one time," Kagome said. "Yea well I was like 4 at the time, not 18 plus something years old," Sandra replied back as the group got off the escalator. Sandra lead them over to another escalator thing that had bags on it. Inuyasha started to growl at it, but stopped when he saw the three girls glaring at him. Sandra laughed and shook her head while starring at baggage looking for her own bags. "Ugh, I hate this part of travel!" She said to Kagome. Kagome laughed, "What color bags did you bring?" she asked. "They are blue with black trim," Sandra answered not taking her eyes off the baggage rack. "Um, I think I found them," Inuyasha said while pulling the three bags off as they came to him. Sandra walked over and checked the tags on them. She nodded, "Your right they are my bags. Thanks Inuyasha." She said then grabbed them. "Let's blow this joint." Kagome and Mrs. H giggled and started to walk away with Inuyasha trailing behind them.

"Inuyasha, would you please carry Sandra's luggage for her?" Mrs. H asked the hanyou beside her.

"Its ok Mrs. H, I can do it," Sandra said. Inuyasha grabbed and dragged her biggest bag anyways while leading the ladies to the car. "Damn, how far down did you park?" Inuyasha asked Mrs. H. Mrs. H laughed and whispered something to Sandra who smiled then said, "Inuyasha your cold."

Inuyasha stopped. "WHAT?"

Now all three girls where laughing. "Your cold Inuyasha," Kagome said while trying to not laugh anymore. "It means you are not close. It's a game we sometimes play to find things." Inuyasha growled and snuffed off using his nose to find the car leaving the bag behind.

Kagome and Sandra just giggled while Mrs. H led the girls with a smile on her face. Inuyasha was waiting, but wasn't very patient. Is leg was jiggling up and down, making the car shake, which he was sitting on. Kagome shook her head then looked at Sandra with an evil smile on her face. Sandra immeditly got the idea and nodded.

They slowly crept up behind Inuyasha. Sandra counted down with her fingers then they both screamed and shock the poor car. Inuyasha yelped and fell onto the pavement. With that Kagome and Sandra laughed so hard that they were rolling around on their backs. Tears staining their faces. Kagome's mom was also laughing but not as hard. She went to help the poor hanyou up from the ground.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello to my fellow readers,**

**Sorry not updating like months. But I've been busy plus I have been having serious writer's block. *pounds head w/ a frying head***

**Yami: Don't do that! It will make it worse!**

**Inuyasha: No Let her its quite enternaing!**

**Me: *sigh* well anyways. I found that FanFiction wants to remove stories that contain adult like themes (meaning lemons, limes, other things.) which I find to be upsetting. I like reading and writing these types or stories. Anyways I believe that is shouldn't be followed through! If they're allowed to I'll be unable to complete my stories like I originally intended to plus read the stories I have grown to love. So please sign this petition and pass it on! Untell this is over with I wouldn't be posting any more stories. I'll still write them of course. But if readers ask I'll try to update the stories they ask for.**

**Thanks!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

SangoMarie


End file.
